


Dog's Best Friend

by allouette



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just as ridiculous as he is," Adam sighs, opening the door the rest of the way and Frankie runs straight for the bed, pouncing all 80 fluffy pounds of her right on top of Blake.</p><p>*</p><p>Bubbles requested fluff featuring Frankie loving Blake more than Adam, and I figured why the hell not? Plus Bubbles almost always gets what she asks for, so. It doesn't get much fluffier than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog's Best Friend

The first light, barely there scratch on the door gets ignored. A few minutes pass in sweet, blissful silence before the sound comes again, a little bit louder this time, a definite noticeable scratch scratch on the closed bedroom door.

"What the hell is that?" Adam mumbles, his face pressed between the curve of Blake's shoulder and the pillow.

"You know what that is."

"I do know what that is," Adam sighs but makes no effort to move or acknowledge what's happening just yet, hoping in vain that if he keeps ignoring it, it'll go away.

Another couple of minutes tick by and then _scratchscratchscratch_ followed by a huff of breath through the crack at the bottom of the door.

"She's not gonna stop," Blake comments.

Adam lifts his head, trying his best to glare, put on a bitch face, but judging by Blake's clearly amused smirk, it's not really working. Or it's having zero effect on him, either way. "I know that, too. She's only doing it because you're in here, you do realize that, right?"

Before Blake can answer, there's another scratch and a soft whine this time, the kind that lingers and fades off into a defeated groan. The kind that tugs at Adam's heartstrings and--

"Adam, why are you torturing your dog? It's not right," Blake asks, deadpan and straight-faced. 

"Oh my god, I hate you," Adam says and flings the covers back, sliding out of the bed. He grabs his pants from the floor and pulls them on, watching as Blake retrieves his boxers and t-shirt. He opens the door a little, just enough for a black nose and golden snout to poke through. "Can I help you?" he asks and there's another whine, a paw reaching through the crack to scratch at thin air. "You're just as ridiculous as he is," Adam sighs, opening the door the rest of the way and Frankie runs straight for the bed, pouncing all 80 fluffy pounds of her right on top of Blake.

Blake's laughing and wrestling her off of him, her tail a soft thump as it wags against the bed, and if Adam had a camera, he would probably take a picture or twelve. All he can do right now is shake his head and fight back the smile as he climbs back up next to them, but really, it's a losing battle because Frankie is his number one girl and Blake is… well, he's _Blake_ , and when she presses her cold, wet nose right to one of Blake's dimples, Adam can't stop the grin that spreads across his face.

She settles down after that, sprawled out in the middle of the bed on her side facing Blake, her tail lifting in a lazy wag every so often. One of her long legs is stretched out across Blake's chest, her head tucked between his neck and shoulder, and it's very obvious that she doesn't plan on moving any time soon judging by the deep breath she takes, her eyes falling closed - nap time for Frankie and Blake.

Adam leans over her, pokes her in the side until she cracks open one eye just enough to peer at him. "Hey, brat. He was mine first, you know."

She lets out a snorted breath and closes her eyes again. Blake laughs as he drags his fingers through her soft coat because Adam just got told _by his dog_ , and now he wants to steal her away from him for good. "Don't be jealous, Adam. Some things just can't be denied, buddy."

Adam glares, leaning over Frankie to press a kiss to Blake's mouth, lingering there for a few long moments simply because he can. "Just remember that the next time you want your dick sucked."

"Now you're just bein' mean."

"Possessive. There's a difference."

Blake blinks, processing that. Seconds later he's wrapping Adam up in his arms, manhandling him over to the opposite side of the bed where there is nothing huge and overly furry between them. "Plenty of space over here," he says, getting Adam comfortable against his side, threading his fingers through Adam's hair as he leans in to steal another kiss. "I was yours first?" he asks with a smug smile as the kiss breaks.

Adam rolls his eyes in the fond way he has grown to do, letting out a sigh. "Shut up."

"You're possessive of me?"

"Seriously?"

"You said it."

"I'm going back to sleep," is all Adam says and settles down, shoving Frankie's leg out of the way and replacing it with his own arm. She fights back, though, groaning in her sleep and kicking her leg back up to where it was across Blake's chest, now crisscrossing Adam's arm to occupy the same space. Adam lifts his head enough to look from crossed arms to Blake's face, who's shaking with laughter, and lets out a huff. "You're enjoying this too much."

"You're damn right I am. I'm allowed."

"Ugh."

"I love you, too, Adam."

It isn't until Adam has his head resting against Blake's shoulder again, his eyes closed, that he finally lets himself grin like an idiot.


End file.
